Cold Inheritance
by Scarlet Swords
Summary: Rin continues to pursue the killer of her parents with her bodyguard, Manji. When she is separated from her protector, and finds herself forced to spend time with Anotsu Kagehisa, her whole world is thrown into turmoil. Anotsu/Rin/Manji
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer: Blade of the Immortal is not mine.

As the sun began to set across the blood red sky, the light from it's rays made it appear like a wavering autumn leaf that floated gently downwards through the clouded sky. As the dusk slowly faded into night, the air grew cold, sending a breath of frigid air through the bustling streets of the seaport city. The oil lanterns that hung above the restaurants and inns were lit, as people shuffled along the streets, drawn by those bobbing lights like moths to a flame. Men, most of them sailors, guffawed as they immersed themselves in sake- the hot drink boiling their blood and warming them from the inside out. The women, through various tasks, were hard at work in pleasing them in any way possible.

Rin dragged her feet as the hustle and bustle dragged her along. She was exhausted from the relentless journey, and the nonstop disappointments of false leads. Her hunt for the man that had killed her parents seemed to have come to a standstill as she followed vague rumors that drifted to her through the wind. She peered up at Manji, trying to discern his one-eyed scowl for some form of emotion. She had gotten better at it, growing accustomed to her bodyguard's various expressions and what they meant. His piercing single-eyed glare was inhaling the chaos that jostled them along, and she knew his guard was up despite them not having encountered anyone out for their blood in nearly a month. Crowds always did seem to set him on edge. She stopped in front of the first inn she saw with an exaggerated sigh that caught his attention. Her stamina had certainly improved since the beginning of her journey, but walking nonstop for days, without bathing, still exhausted her. All she wanted to do was clean under her fingernails, and curl up in a clean futon. Certainly Manji would allow it after so many days on the road. They had, despite the still freezing temperatures, even been forced to sleep out in the wild, finding a small cavern and other such forms of shelter. Her cheeks flushed momentarily as she remembered those nights, as they huddled under a single blanket, next to a dimming fireside, inhaling each other's warmth. She had not slept well in his presence, with his smell, and the feel of his arm draped haphazardly around her hip making it nearly impossible to calm her thoughts. He, on the other hand, had slept soundly and it had nearly drove her mad- how could being in such close proximity of each other fail to arouse him? Perhaps the problem lay within her for wanting her bodyguard's heated touch so desperately. He paused beside her, analyzing the inn's sign momentarily before brushing past her decisively and entering. She perked up when Manji took the first step to enter, and followed closely on his heel. He could clearly see that she was tired, and it was in his nature to acknowledge her wishes through actions instead of words. They'd saved plenty of money sleeping under the stars the past couple of nights, they could indulge a bit.

"Welcome, honored guests!" said an old lady, wringing her hands in anticipation as they entered. Business had been good this evening, her restaurant being nearly full, and her rooms almost all occupied. The elder woman looked startled when the large samurai entered, his rough expression covered with scars. She was even more taken aback when an innocent looking girl was his companion.

"Hello, can we get a room?" Rin said, oblivious to the innkeepers change in attitude. She could hear the hum of voices around her, and prayed there was space for them to stay the night.

The innkeeper hesitated, "J-just one…?"

Manji picked up on the implication, and grinned broadly, "You heard her, you old bag. Just one."

Rin sighed in exasperation, a light blush tinting her cheeks. The pair got the misunderstanding quite often, but she sometimes wished her bodyguard would handle it with more grace. The innkeeper, laughing nervously, seemed doubtful. Rin withdrew a pouch full of coin from within the sleeve of her kimono, and it seemed to reflect greedily in the old woman's wrinkled expression. She bowed, and groveled as they made their way up the stairs, conversing offhandedly about the weather and other such frivolous things as she showed them to their room- her pride clearly hurt by Manji's retort. Her curiosity towards the pair had been silenced, but it still sparkled in her dark eyes. She gave them a spacious room, boasting that it was one of the best in the vicinity, and announced that dinner would be brought to their room in about an hour. Their futons could be found in the room's closet, having been washed and folded just that very morning, and they were welcome to them. Should she send a maid?

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary," Rin reassured her, with a bow.

The old woman smiled at Rin's gentle reply, and gave one final glare in Manji's direction before leaving the two of them alone, shaking her head pitiably as she went. She was already debating who to gossip with first about the poor girl who was being forced into the bed of a monstrous samurai as she descended the stairs to welcome more guests. Manji wasted no time in settling down at the window sill with his pipe, grunting in annoyance as he propped up one leg and glared out onto the bustling street. He knew that troublesome hag was itching to wag her tongue about them, possibly giving away their location to enemies who wanted the Killer of a Hundred dead, and endangering his companion's life. He would have disposed of her promptly if it didn't go against his promise to himself, and Rin's own morals. He glanced from the corner of his eye at the girl, who seemed lost in her own thoughts of unbridled pleasure at being in an inn for the night.

She decided to prepare the futons instantly, eager to enfold herself in the warm blankets and get a full night's rest. Walking over to the closet in order to gathered the clean blankets in her arms, she took a deep breath, and rejoiced in how they smelled of the fresh, crisp air, and were soft against her skin. She hummed a tune as she began spreading them out on the floor, side by side. Her humming faded as a sudden thought occurred to her- glancing shyly at her bodyguard as her cheeks grew hot at her on perversity. The light from the room's lantern cast shadows across his scarred face, etching lines across his stern expression like a chisel on a stone statue. She could see his exposed collar bone, and how his kimono hung open enough in his current position to reveal the muscled chest underneath. He symbolized strength and protection to her, just like a bodyguard should, but the pounding in her heart suggested that she craved more than just his sword arm. The last time their futons had been set next to each other in this fashion, she had practically offered him her innocence. She had come to terms with her feelings for him that night in Master Shoji's house, even if she had managed to keep her innocence intact. Perhaps that had been what had left her feeling unfulfilled, and burning with desire ever since. His gaze was fixated outside, however, and he seemed lost in thought- his pipe burning unnoticed in his hand. It was a constant disappointment that she never caught him looking at her in the same fashion. Although she knew her bodyguard well enough, she couldn't quite pinpoint his feelings for her. He was enigma about the subject, and she almost dreaded the answer. Curious of what held his interest from her, Rin tried to peer out the window and follow his line of sight. The first thing that caught her attention were two sailors brawling outside a restaurant, both clearly having drunk too much. She flinched internally as one of the men threw a wild punch and made contact with the other man's nose, emitting a loud crack as blood splattered onto the dirt at their feet. She looked at Manji's face, and saw that his eye was not following the men's movement. Perhaps he was looking at the restaurant because he craved to drink himself, after all he had not been able to indulge in that vice while traveling. She began shuffling one hand into her kimono sleeve for her coin pouch- ready to indulge him. After all, alcohol made men more aggressive and that could work in her favor. She could bathe in the meantime and await his return, wearing only her under-kimono. Her heart fluttered nervously a the thought. Certainly, even Manji wouldn't be able to control his instincts if sake muffled his mind.

That's when she finally caught sight of what Manji was actually watching so intently. A woman was standing outside the restaurant, her kimono hugging her curves as she watched the brawl before her with a placid calmness. Her face was covered by a shawl which she had wrapped around her for warmth, but Rin could see a soft pale hand reach up to brush back a strand of raven black hair, and knew that this woman was beautiful simply from her mannerisms. The woman sidestepped with ease, as if she was floating rather than standing, as one of the drunken men hit the wall she had been leaning against only moments before. Rin felt a surge of jealousy rush through her to know that Manji was watching another woman so intently, when he couldn't even spare a glance in her direction. She felt foolish for all the romantic notions that she had been contemplating only moments before, and wished she could reject all her feelings for this brute of a man who had sacrificed his life for her on countless occasions. She glared at the two futons she had so gently laid side by side, and walked over to them, kicking them apart in a fit of fury.

The sudden action caught Manji's attention at last, as he turned to her with a brow arched, "What's the matter with you, kid?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to take a bath. A very, very long bath. You're free to do what you want in the meantime." she announced heatedly, throwing her coin pouch on top of the disheveled futon that lay at her feet.

Manji watched her storm out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut behind her. He listened as her footsteps receded, and frowned at her coin pouch laying abandoned on the clean blankets, the contents spilling out. What was wrong with the damn girl now? Her reactions towards him always left him baffled and confused. Shrugging it off, and turning his attention outside again, his eye widened in surprise. "What the hell?" he cried, searching the street, but failing to see the same woman he'd been watching only seconds before anywhere.

"Well, I'll be damned," he growled, "I'll bet it was that bitch after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Blade of the Immortal is not mine.

Rin's blood was boiling as she stalked into the changing room of the steaming baths, and grabbed a basket for her clothes. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this utterly furious at her bodyguard, and she was somewhat ashamed by her own emotions. Chucking it to the ground with force, she glowered at it, as if it was the very source of her irritation. She couldn't understand why, after all this time, after all they've been through she was still just a **kid**. She'd gone to Kaga alone, met Anotsu, and came back alive. A memory that was still fresh in her mind, sometimes rippling through her memories like the surface of a disturbed pond. That was when she realized that she didn't just need her bodyguard, but wanted him by her side. That realization had beed what made her do the impossible and rescue Manji from Edo castle, witnessing unspeakable things in those underground caverns. The relief she had felt when they had emerged from that hell nearly unscathed and felt once more the sun's rays touch their skin with it's warm kiss had been overwhelming. They'd both managed to survive Shira's attack shortly afterwards, finally putting that monster in his grave. A chill still ran down her spine when she recalled that madman roping her to the dock, and dipping her beneath the frozen waters of the lake. She had been unconscious to what happened thereafter, but was relieved when she awoke from a gripping fever to find Manji had regained his lost arm. She cringed as she remembered something more, Renzo's enraged face as mad as the man that had been his caretaker, as he swore to kill Manji before running off. Manji had grabbed her arm and refrained her from going after the boy, something which she still regretted not doing. She was sure that Renzo could still be persuaded off this path of revenge. She didn't want him to go down the same bloody road she had chosen. Still, whatever Shira had done to the boy had changed him drastically and she could feel a sob catching in her throat at the mere thought of it.

Removing her blades from the sleeve of her kimono, and dropping them into the basket first, she continued to reminiscence, her undressing becoming almost mechanical as she lost herself in her thoughts. She was still pursuing the lead that Anotsu had come south in order to rebuild his army of outlaws and murderers. She bit her tongue at how much the simple thought infuriated her, at how he seemed to have endless roots dug deep within the earth, and no matter how many times she or anyone cut him down, he always managed to grow back with more power than before. She still recalled their conversation on the hilltop that had left her doubtful of her own intentions- hating him even more when he suggested that she wasn't so different from himself and his men. He had said this to her on several occasions, but when she could not deny befriending and liking Doa a great deal, she had seethed at the truth behind his words. This sparked in her a desire to track him down more fervently than ever before and prove to him exactly how different she really was from him. She had not been able to decide exactly how she would prove this to him yet, but her fingers itched anxiously at the thought of meeting him again. Did they want to hold a blade to his neck and cut through the vein that contained his life? Or did they wish to do something else entirely? She shook her head, confused by what she wanted to accomplish- dejected that her resolve had wavered so greatly when it came to the man who had murdered her parents. Where was the bastard hiding?

Peeling off her kimono, and covering her blades in the basket with it, she finally walked over to the steaming water of the hot spring. The air was cold and enveloped her with a frigid embrace as she quickly dipped one foot in gingerly, before sinking herself entirely in the heat of the waters. She let out a sigh of pleasure, as she immersed herself entirely, the hot waters contrasting drastically with the evening chill. She closed her eyes in a resemblance of peace, the furious beating of her heart calming, as she continued her trail of thoughts. She'd heard about Habaki's execution, and how he had failed to catch Anotsu Kagehisa before his scheduled death. Good riddance, in her opinion, that man gave her the creeps. Still, she'd also heard rumors of a daughter that he had kept in secret, and how she was hell bent on finishing her father's mission. Apparently the shogunate was secretly supporting her, after being rattled by Kagehisa when he stormed into Edo Castle and laid ruin to an army of samurai with only the aid of two other men. Rin knitted her brows together as she contemplated this rumor. Kagehisa had certainly proven to have incredible skill when it came to battle, but could she honestly believe he had left so much destruction behind while being completely outnumbered? She wondered. Stretching her arms in front of her, fingers intertwined, she thought bitterly about the countless amount of enemies that Anotsu kept piling up. Someone was going to finish him off before her if she didn't get a move on things.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," a voice spoke gently from across the spring, startling Rin nonetheless. She watched as a woman slipped gingerly into the waters beside her, surprised that she had not heard her arrival. The woman was beautiful, her long raven hair pulled back from her face in a tight bun, and her eyes sparkling mischievously as she turned them onto Rin.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'm, I didn't see you there!" Rin apologized, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be sorry for, I just arrived here," the woman replied, smiling kindly, "although your expression is too serious for someone your age."

Rin laughed it off nervously, bowing her head shyly, "I was just thinking about my travels."

"I see," the woman said, falling silent momentarily, "Are you traveling alone?"

Rin was surprised, but not disappointed that the other woman seemed interested in initiating conversation. She had not talked to another woman in far too long, recalling the late-night chatter she would initiate with Doa while they had planned their raid.

"Oh no! I have this samurai traveling with me. He's my bodyguard, and he's… helping me find someone." She trailed off, deciding to keep the conversation somewhat vague. She had learned not to give out too much information, for she had been betrayed far too often since her journey began.

The woman looked at her, curiosity peeked, "Is that so? Speaking of, I saw a samurai leave the inn as I was making my way in here. Frightening looking man, with scars on his face. It made me wonder how he got them…"

The woman gasped in surprise as Rin suddenly stood up out of the water. Small droplets of water running down her pale skin, trailing over the crevices of her body, as the chill air cause the hair on her body to prickle. Her face was a mixture of anxiety and disbelief, as the other woman's concerned inquiries seemed like a distant echo. Did Manji really go buy a whore like she had implied? She was an idiot for ever opening her mouth. She had not expected him to take her up on her suggestion, and had nearly forgotten her previous anger while washing. Ignoring the other woman, she ran over to her basket, and quickly dressed herself, haphazardly tying the obi of her kimono as she scrambled up the stairs of the inn, her feet slapping against the heated wooden floors audibly. She could feel her heart beating as if it was going to burst out of her chest, the sound throbbing against her ears.

When she opened the sliding door to their room, she half expected to find him still seated by the window, smoking his pipe and making a piercing comment on how she was storming about like some child. What she saw was their dinner set out on the floor, growing cold, abandoned in the room like some sort of offering to the emptiness. The room was silent, her bodyguard nowhere in sight. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, as a hand constricted around her heart. Any appetite she may have had earlier, was gone.

"Manji, you idiot…"

* * *

Manji grit his teeth in annoyance as yet another drunken sailor swaggering down the street harshly bumped into him as he made his way through the jostling crowd, trying to keep his only eye locked on the hooded figure drifting along before him. He had caught sight of the woman shortly after leaving the inn, and had been trailing her since. What irritated him was how she seemed to make her way through these crowds with such ease, like water trickling through the fingers of a clenched fist. He hoped Rin remained true to her words, and was taking a long bath. She would grow concerned at his absence, and he had wished to relay some message for her, but he did not have time for her knew first handedly the speed of his target. He wasn't sure at first, but the more he watched her and the way she moved, the more he became convinced. The woman he was trailing was Makie, and if his suspicions were true, she was very well aware of his presence. She led him down a more secluded street, and he thanked her for that. It was clear she was leading him to his death, her slim figure making her like a beautiful ghost from the afterlife.

The woman vanished as she rounded the corner of a building, and Manji picked up his speed in order to catch up and keep her within sight. There were no longer the crowds of people he had only moments before been wrestling his way through. The silence that enveloped the dark alley was almost deafening, as the sound of his sandals scratching against the rough dirt underneath echoed in the enclosed space. The second he rounded that corner, Makie's spear-head was pricking his neck, and leaving a hot droplet of blood to make it's way down his jugular.

"….You?" she said, her face showing mild surprise.

"Shit, you don't have to sound so disappointed, babe." Manji grinned, lifting his hands in feigned defeat.

Makie relaxed her stance, but did not remove her spear-tip from his throat, "Why are you following me?"

Before he could reply, Manji noted a dark figure suddenly spring up behind Makie, an iron blade whistling towards her head. He acted quickly, and withdrew a blade from his kimono sleeve, sending it flying towards the dark figure. A howl pierced the night air as the man fell to the ground, Manji's blade imbedded hilt-deep in his shoulder. Makie danced back, putting distance between herself and the attacker, but not before Manji noticed her slight stagger. The man dropped to his knees with an animalistic grunt, enraged eyes lifting to face his inevitable death. Makie threw out her spear with a flick of her wrist, and the injured man's head was severed instantly, breaking the spell of his penetrating glare.

Manji walked over to the corpse and retrieved his blade, studying the attacker's attire with mild interest. It seemed like Habaki's assassins were still on the large, despite his execution. Rin had mentioned to him a daughter that, in his mind, must resemble the girl he traveled with as she sought out vengeance for her father. It seemed as if no matter who was killed, there was always someone pinning for their retribution. Wiping the blood from his blade using the dead man's clothes, before sheathing it once more inside his sleeve, he returned his attention to Makie.

"What's the matter with you, woman?" he demanded, more than asked, "Your reactions are hell of a lot slower than what I remember."

She gazed at the crude man in silence, her expression emotionless. His words hit home, despite her calm facade, for she knew all too well how the illness had started largely affecting her movements. She was no longer the warrior that she had once been, a fate that she would have gladly escaped before, but that pained her now. It seemed that as soon as she made up her mind to do something, an obstacle would appear to prevent her from completing whatever task she'd set her mind to. She attempted to clear those negative thoughts, as she watched the scarred man close the space between them. What was the Killer of a Hundred doing here? She internally debated wether his death would benefit Anotsu Kagehisa in any way, or if she should avoid the bloodshed. She wasn't so sure she could defeat him in her current state, anyway. Her cough was making her fatigued and her killing hand slow, and the man before her now had noticed that already.

"Don't get the wrong idea, sweetheart," Manji continued, "I have no interest in killing a bitch whose obviously lost her talent. Just let me ask you this," he crossed his arms nonchalantly and fixed his one eye on her, "where is Anotsu Kagehisa?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Blade of the Immortal is not mine.

Rin was furious. She had sniveled like a child when she had found Manji gone, and it had only made her more angry to reflect on her own reaction. She had grown far to attached to an indifferent man. His scarred features becoming something she admired daily, and his strong torso something which she often dreamed of pressing herself against. She had allowed her affections to take control of her mind, and now they were impairing her actions. There was no use in crying over his absence, and it certainly wouldn't make him repent his actions to find her sulking when he came back. Although the thought of him laying with another woman, stroking the moist flesh of her inner thigh as she straddled his hips, made her grit her teeth hard enough to make her jaw ache. So instead, she had taken some money, and decided to make him repent in a different way.

Taking a deep breath, and holding it, she swallowed the clear, burning liquid in one gulp. The sake burned her throat as it made it's way into her empty stomach. It slushed around and ignited a fire within her, which matched her mood. She hunched over and started hacking as the liquid slid down her throat and left a blazing trail behind. The sake had a foul taste to it, bitter and harsh on her palate. The owner of the small restaurant looked at the girl with both amusement and concern, as he prepared some pickled radish for her.

"That's not how you drink it, kid," he chuckled.

His comment only encouraged her further, sounding far too similar to something her bodyguard would say. She was just as much a woman as Hyakurin had been, and the blonde assassin had often indulged in the drink. Hyakurin had also warned her not to fall for someone like Manji- telling her that a samurai would never warm her bed or her heart for long. Pouring another cup, she lifted it up to her lips and downed it vigorously. She held the mouthful of liquor in her mouth, unsure what do with it at first, but the taste was so foul that she forced herself to swallow it- causing her to release another fit of coughing. After recovering, she laid her head down on the table-top and groaned, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Why is it that revenge never seemed to work out for her? Stupid Manji.

"Oh welcome, good sir!" the owner said as he ushered a man inside, setting the plate of yellow vegetables next to Rin's head, "What would you like?"

"Some sake," a familiar voice said as a figure brushed past her to sit down. A cool air prickled her skin as the man walked past her, but a different sort of chill sent a shiver through her mind.

The alcohol slowed down her senses as she tried to pin-point where exactly she had heard that voice before. The tone had been harsh, almost as if commanding the drink to appear before him, but held a placid calmness about it that irritated her. A calmness that had been used on her before, brushing away her arguments with a simple tone. She lifted her head slowly, as if the movement pained her, and looked up at the figure looming over her, the whole room spinning as she tried to settle her gaze upon his features. Eyes widening in disbelief, she met the astonished gaze of the last man she had expected to see- Anotsu Kagehisa.

"A-A-Ano-," she stuttered, as she slammed her hands on the table and tried to stand. A few of the patrons of the small restaurant turned their heads to watch the scene.

Kagehisa groaned and ran a hand over his face in exasperation, "You again."

Rin, still swooning from the liquor she had downed on an empty stomach, puffed up indignantly, and crossed her arms. She didn't like his tone, and she was just about to open her mouth and retort when he slammed a hand against her shoulder and knocked her to the ground. She hit the tatami floor so hard that the breath was knocked out from her lungs. She winced, but her disgruntled moan was caught in her throat never to be heard when she saw the small, yet deadly accurate shuriken imbedded in the space that she had only moments before been occupying. She looked up to watch in awe as Kagehisa unsheathed his sword and cut through a man who had seemed to appear from nowhere, watching as he turned with fascinating swiftness to slice through another. Soon, the lanterns that lit the small restaurant were stained by blood, and cast eerie shadows along the floor as a few of the startled customers gasped and screamed. The demon shadows seemed to dance along Rin's pale face as she watched the corpses of the two men laying on the floor- her brown eyes flashing with various emotions. Kagehisa sheathed his sword with his usual calmness, but his eyes betrayed the facade as he turned the raging orbs onto the the girl he had unconsciously saved.

She scrambled back to her feet as he approached her, her feet clumsy as she tried to stand firmly, "You've done it now, girl," he growled.

Terrified, she lifted her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the man's fury. Those eyes had looked like a snake's eyes, the slits filled with murderous intent as if he was preparing to strike her. When the blow never came, she blinked her eyes in surprised and slowly lowered her arms. Kagehisa's gaze was everywhere, but on her, as his hand rested on his sword hilt. He scanned the bodies on the floor, and analyzed the confusion as several people tried to scramble past them and onto the street outside.

"We're being watched," he said in a tone slightly above a whisper.

Before Rin could fully understand the meaning of his words, he grabbed her thin wrist in his firm grasp and pulled her from the restaurant. She couldn't help but note how his hand seemed to fully envelop hers, his knuckles almost a ghostly white color. When they emerged outside, they were assailed by three more men, all of whom were garbed in black clothing. A crowd of people had gathered, both curious and yet scared of the sudden commotion on their busy streets. Kagehisa released her, and countered a sudden attack, his expression unflinching as the blades clinked together. The sound resonated through the air as the crowd held their breath momentarily, like a single entity, before Kagehisa parried and sliced through the first man with ease. As the second charged at him, blade raised over his head in a furious rage, the third one looked directly at Rin. She snapped out of her dreamlike reverie as she caught his murderous gaze. Scrambling to find her concealed daggers, she furtively searched the inside of her kimono sleeves only to find them bare of any weapon. She desperately racked her brain, trying to make sense of their absence, her mind taunting her with the memory of the wash basket. She had forgotten them at the bath in her hurry. Stumbling backwards as the man approached her, her back thudded against the wall behind her. It was the only thing supporting her as she gasped- the man lunging for her. He was only inches from her, and she could almost feel the blade he held in his hand pierce through her with the force of his attack. Instead, the attacker's blood splattered across her face as his neck was slit from behind- his head dipping forward without the support of his severed spine. She felt the thick blood running down her cheek, the droplet leaving behind a trail of crimson on her pale skin. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, revealing Kagehisa as her savior. There was a flutter in her chest as their eyes met, and she thought she saw an inkling of concern in his look, but it was so quickly replaced by that same placid coolness that she began to doubt herself.

The remaining man, who had only been tossed aside in Kagehisa's desperation to stop the attack targeted at Rin, now scrambled to his feet. He quickly analyzed the situation, and his eyes drank in Rin's pale face, now stained with his ally's blood, and he filed it away in his mind in order to give a detailed report. He had heard rumors that a woman normally accompanied Anotsu Kagehisa, one whose battle skills may even surpass the leader of the Itto-ryu. Kagehisa had been frantic in his attempt to protect her, and although she was not the beauty that had been described to him, it would certainly interest his master to know of any potential threat. Realizing his attention was directed towards Rin, Kagehisa grit his teeth and attempted to charge at him, his sword slicing through the air. The man, however, had no intention of fighting a losing battle and quickly turned on his heel to run. Without the element of surprise, his purpose changed from one of attack, to one of solely relaying information to his master about a girl that seemed to hold Anotsu Kagehisa's attention. Knowing that chasing after him would only result in a failed attempt at capturing him, the man's form already disappearing among the gathered crowd, Kagehisa sheathed his sword with a sigh.

Turning to the girl, his expression dark, he watched her hold herself. Her eyes were glued on the men that lay immobile on the ground, "W-Who…?"

"Assassins," Kagehisa stated matter of factly, "whom now think you are my companion."

A wave of nausea hit Rin along with Kagehisa's words, as the events of that night caused her to empty out her stomach. She retched, as the alcohol came back up and burned her throat once more. She rested a hand against the wall of the restaurant as she allowed his words to sink in. A companion? **Her**? They had almost killed her because they thought she was allied with him? She would have laughed bitterly, if she wasn't feeling so sick. She never wanted to touch sake again.

Kagehisa cocked a brow at the girl's reaction, and could clearly tell from the smell that she was drunk. In any other situation he would have been amused by her drunken state, but as countless eyes watched them, his face showed no mirth. He looked around, but failed to see the Killer of a Hundred anywhere, and wondered momentarily what she was doing drinking alone in the middle of the night. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she peered up at him, her expression still dazed- partly because of the alcohol, but mostly because of the sudden turn of event. He knew that if he tried to walk away, she would follow him, and possibly yell his name for all these people to hear. She was too drunk to reason with, and he wouldn't be able to talk sense into her with so many ears cocked in their direction. Besides, he'd never been good at words. He had no choice but to take her with him. A choice which made him uneasy as he watched the trembling Asano girl. Reinforcements were sure to come, and she was now involved- much to his annoyance. He noticed she was in no condition to leave the area swiftly, and without a second thought, he pulled her close by wrapping an arm around her waist. She was startled as she looked up, a pretty flush springing to her cheeks. Before she could utter a word of protest he heaved her over his shoulder like a sack of rice, relieved that she was so surprisingly light. He kept her there by holding her firmly with one arm still around her slim waist, while his free hand slid down the hilt of his sword.

"W-What are you doing?!" she sputtered indignantly.

"Saving your life," he replied, "so stop squirming and be quiet."

She fell silent, her brows furrowed in indignation as he pushed his way through the crowds, and made his way to less populated streets. If she hadn't already emptied her stomach, she was sure she'd be doing so now, the jolting of each footfall causing her intestines to churn. She couldn't understand why she always ended up following his orders without protest- perhaps this was why he was a leader of men. His tone just naturally commanded, and people responded to it unconsciously, like she just had. She was not unaware of his hand, and how it seemed inappropriate in it's current position, but she didn't protest in fear of sounding childish. Besides, the world around her was still spinning, and she was partially glad that she wouldn't have to chase after him. When they arrived to the edge of town, he placed her onto her feet once more, and she tried her best to look composed. He seemed to be scrutinizing her, and his expression reflected his thoughts- he was calculating the best way to dispose of her. She had no intention of leaving his side, however, not after months of chasing after him and finding nothing. The only thing she regretted was not having Manji by her side, but she had been placed in this situation before, and she wasn't about to back down from the opportunity.

"Don't even think about getting rid of me," she stated defiantly.

He cocked an eyebrow at her once more. That taunting expression that he often reserved only for her. She hated the smug bastard. He took a step toward her, something which she naturally responded to with a step back. This continued for several moments until her back was pressed firmly against a wall. Her heart thudded nervously against her rib cage as the man before her placed the palm of his hand flat against the wall beside her head, making her feel trapped between his body and the cold stone. Their proximity was close enough to bring heat to her cheeks, despite the coolness of the evening air. He leaned in closer still, his face only inches from hers as his other hand reached up to undo the scarf that she had offhandedly thrown around her shoulders before leaving the inn. As her neck became exposed, she could feel his warm breath caressing her cheek, driving her to the brink of bewilderment. His actions were so intimate that she felt as if she would awaken from a nightmare where the affections she sought from her bodyguard were being reciprocated by the man she despised instead.

Almost as if satisfied by her silent reaction, and the confusion and fear reflected in her large eyes, he pulled back from her. He studied the scarf that dangled from his fingers, still warm from Rin's heat, with what could only be indifference. He ignored the questions spreading across her features and gave her a cold smile, as if the article of clothing brought him a secret mirth. He threw it back at her, causing Rin to jump out of her startled silence in order to catch it in her fumbling grasp.

"Wrap that around your eyes," he said, as if this was the natural thing to do with a scarf, "only then will I take you with me."

"W-Why should I do that?!" she stuttered, her hands still gripping the scarf which was now the source of so much embarrassment.

He looked at her as if the answer was obvious, "So you will not see in what direction we go."

Kagehisa watched her, his slanted eyes cold and demanding. She knew that if he truly wished to leave her behind, he could easily slit her throat as he had done to that assassin before. She also knew that he had not harmed her yet for a reason. Perhaps he felt pity towards her for what he had done to her parents. If that was the case, her dislike of him was well justified. She looked down at the white scarf in her hands, some droplets of blood staining its otherwise pure color, and studied it momentarily. She thought of Manji. He'll be furious at her for going without him- for putting her life once more in peril. She could imagine his expression of disappointment when he discovered her missing, how he would search for her, desperate to find her. She frowned. Why had he always been so desperate to keep her by his side, if when she was there, her existence seemed meaningless to him? She met Kagehisa's cold gaze with a challenging one of her own.

Lifting the cloth to her eyes, she was soon enveloped in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Blade of the Immortal is not mine.

The whole world seemed to tilt and sway beneath her feet as well as inside her stomach. The waves that rocked the ship they were on seemed to mimic the acid in her stomach, and she swallowed back a vile taste in her mouth. Rin lost track of how long they had been traveling, her eyes covered throughout the day, and seeing only the light of the moon by night. It had seemed so surreal to travel in this way, trusting Anotsu Kagehisa so completely, as he led her by hand. She had complained once about his grip being too strong, and since then he had moved his hand to grasp her wrist instead. She couldn't quite place her disappointment in this. They had walked the first day, and ridden on horseback the second- something she remembered with pursed lips and hot cheeks. She had been forced to hold onto her captor, arms wrapped intimately around his muscled torso, for she feared tumbling to her death otherwise. Their proximity had made her heart beat irregularly as her cheek found itself pressed against his hardened back. She had also hated the way his eyes expressed amusement at her stiff-backed posture as she attempted to walk after dismounting. Muscles she didn't even know existed had ached in the most discomforting of areas, and she swore never to ride again.

Now she wondered if that had been the lesser of two evils, as she attempted to empty an already vacant stomach over the side of the rocking ship. Her blindfold had been removed as soon as they were out to sea, and she was clueless from which harbor they had left. The hustle and bustle had sounded much the same as the town she had left Manji in. Only water seemed to surround them for miles now, and she looked down at the swirling waves with a pounding headache. She had often wondered if she had made the right decision, putting herself in the hands of her enemy. The man had killed her parents with no remorse. Who was to say he wouldn't do the same to her? She could be killed, and thrown into those dark depths without a soul ever knowing what had happened to her. How long would Manji look for her before growing tired? Was he even looking for her now? Her heart ached at the memory of him, and she wished he was here to tease her about her seasickness.

"We'll arrive soon," Kagehisa announced from beside her.

His voice was stern and serious as it usually was, but when she forced herself to meet his eyes she saw a hint of mirth in them that she was begrudgingly growing used to. His eyes resembled those of a cat who already had a full belly but had found a mouse to toy with. She was that toy mouse. The thought made her attempt to straighten herself with some composure. She would prove to him that she was steadfast and determined to carry out her mission. She'd follow him to hell and back if it meant seeing him pay for his sins.

"And where exactly will we be arriving at?" she casually demanded.

She had tried to pry this out of him on more than one occasion but he had held his tongue every time. His expression did not change as he replied instinctively with, "You will see."

She grit her teeth. The man was like a stone statue. She peered over her shoulder at the crew who was navigating the small ship they were on. The white sails were catching the wind and swelling with it as the ship skimmed on the waves with remarkable speed and agility. Several barefoot men were scurrying about the wooden deck tying ropes or fulfilling other physical duties required to man a ship. She made eye contact with one of the men who was hoisting a rope over his broad shoulder. He leered at her, and licked his chapped lips hungrily. His skin was dark and she couldn't tell if it was because of a tan, or a lack of bathing. She shuddered, and looked at the water once more. She was almost certain that the crew were all pirates and criminals. The only thing that had kept their hands off of her was Kagehisa's stoic presence. They seemed to have no desire to defy him, or touch what might be his. She disliked the idea that anyone might mistake her as his lover, but it was certainly better than being raped. She wrapped her arms around herself, and swallowed a sob. She had never desired the protection of her bodyguard so dearly, or hated herself more for wanting it.

* * *

Maki watched the immortal man wearily from the corner of her eye as he threw another stick into the small flame. The fire that lighted his scarred features and made shadows dance across his pensive scowl made him look handsome. His rough mannerisms, and haughty personality, had often dulled his appearance in her eyes, but she knew that other women could easily forgive those shortcomings. Still, as his dark eyes drank in the dancing flames- his mind clearly lost in thought- she could not help but be reminded of Anotsu. She had often caught him in the same dark, and pensive mood before, and she would have given him her whole world to share his burdens with her. And yet, she was still incapable of breaching the gap that distanced them. Now, more than ever.

After they had been attacked by the assassins, she had rushed back to the restaurant where she knew Anotsu had gone for information. He had convinced her that he would draw less attention alone. He had also insisted that perhaps there was information she could overhear at the weapon's shop, and so they had parted ways. At that time, she could hear the immortal's sandals scratching against the dirt as he followed her, uttering curses under his breath, but she had ignored him. If Anotsu was being attacked, it was her duty to protect him. She had sworn her life to the cause. A crowd of people, and a scene of gore awaited them. She had caught her breath at the sight, the smell of blood filling her nostrils. Her heart had seemed to beat against her chest as her eyes searched the bodies littering the ground. Only when she was able to dismiss any of the bodies as belonging to Anotsu did she release her breath.

"Shit," she had heard Manji growl as he pushed past her.

He elbowed a few other bystanders, and nearly cut down a police officer who tried to stop him, before Maki realized what had caused his frenzy. A familiar purse lay on the ground, covered in blood. She had narrowed her eyes, and tried to recall the face of the young girl that normally traveled with the man. Her soft, rounded face had always seemed ill suited to carry out the revenge she so desperately sought. The girl had been so innocent in her resolve, her eyes shinning so brightly with a spirit that Maki had always lacked. It had seemed so easy for the girl to dedicate her life to a single purpose, and walk down the path of revenge. Maki, on the other hand, had never been able to understand her purpose, and often walked down the wrong path. She had envied the girl once, when they had met up in Kaga. The look Anotsu had given the girl as they went their separate ways had sent an uncharacteristic pang of jealousy though her heart. She wondered what sort of experience they must have shared transversing those treacherous mountains together, and how intimate they must have grown as caretaker and patient. But at that moment, she had to push those feelings aside and discover where Anotsu had gone.

Manji had picked up the girl's blood splattered purse and gripped it tight in his fist as the claws of fury dug deep into his conscious. He had raged, and stormed into the inn perhaps hoping to find her there, and Maki had followed him. She was calmer than him by nature, and she was already piecing together in her mind what must have happened. There was no doubt that the girl had crossed paths with Anotsu, and it was very likely that if neither of their bodies had been butchered in front of the restaurant, they were still together. If this was the case, she followed the immortal man with an inkling of hope as well. They were both sorely disappointed to find the room empty.

Maki now watched the man, somewhat questioning her reasons for traveling with him. They were headed somewhere that only she knew how to get to, and was unsure of how Anotsu would react to her bringing Manji along. She had thought about shaking him off, slipping away at night while he slept, and finding Anotsu on her own. But when she caught herself watching him, like now, she saw him so completely defenseless- his train of thoughts clearer to her than Anotsu's had ever been- that she hesitated.

"Why do you care about her so much?" she found her mouth forming the question before she could catch herself.

He looked up at her as if he had momentarily forgotten she was there, and then spat at the ground, "Hell if I know."

They sat in such complete silence that Maki began to wonder if he had not really forgotten she was still there, when he spoke up, "And you? Why do you follow that snake eyed bastard?"

Maki smiled. She didn't say anything, but then again, she didn't need to.

"So where are we headed?"

He threw another stick into the fire and then threw himself back, kicking out his feet and cushioning his head with his arms. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to answer him as she continued to stare into the heat of the flame. The bastard had managed to read her just as easily as she had read him. She wanted to laugh bitterly, but she remained quiet a moment longer. She would have never imagined that she would be sitting here, comparing herself to this man. Anotsu would be furious at her for revealing their hideout to a man who would kill him as soon as he was given the chance. Perhaps she wanted him to be furious at her in the same way Manji had been when he discovered Rin missing. She wanted to see the fire that was burning in front of her reflected in Anotsu's eyes.

"Fuushun, an island to the south."

**Author's Note: **I'm very happy to have received all your reviews, and I must apologize for such a late update. I struggled a lot with this chapter because I'm not so great at portraying Maki. The next chapter should be longer (and easier for me to write) since it will focus completely on Anotsu & Rin. :)


End file.
